Fall
by Hedwig466
Summary: Tonks' final moments at the Battle of Hogwarts. Written for Round 2 of the Happiest Moments challenge.


A/N: Written for Vicky's Happiest Moment competition, Round 2. Character Death.

Tonks is mine..

Enjoy!

I sit quietly in my room, playing with a happy baby Teddy on my lap. He is giggling at everything, trying to turn his toes purple. I can't stand it. Carefully, so as not to upset him, I raise myself to my feet and carry him over to my mum.

"I can't stay here," I say quietly, and she only stares back at me.

"Nympha-"

"Don't," I start, cutting her off. "I can't sit and simply hope that everything turns out all right, not while Remus is out there fighting."

It was too much to simply sit at home and know my husband could be killed at any moment. Hell, he could be dead already, and I wouldn't even know it. "Don't argue with me," I add. My mother sighs, but she knows she can't keep me here. The urge to fight is too strong.

"Stay safe," she says, and I nod. I lean down and kiss her cheek, then kneel and kiss Teddy's forehead.

"I love you," I say softly, and Teddy smiles back at me, unable to understand.

"I'll be back soon," I promise, standing and taking a deep breath. My mother nods, understanding. I may or may not be back, but we both have to believe I will. With a half smile and a wave, I disapparate.

-X-

I run through the school, barely taking time to register the destruction around me. It has been over a year since I have seen the school last, and it seemed like it had been much more than that.

I duck, throwing curses left and right as I struggle to find a familiar face. Someone, anyone, who could tell me what was going on. Amid the chaos, all I can see is the sparks of color flying past as spells are shot at me.

I stop in an abandoned hallway, catching my breath. After a moment I realize I am not alone, hearing heaving breathing coming from the opposite end. Heart pounding, I immediately raise my wand, prepared to fight whoever was with me.

"Who's there?" I call out, surprising myself a little by how strong my voice seems to sound.

"Nymphadora?" a man answers, staggering into the light. "Is that you?"

I lower my wand a little, exhaling with a sigh of relief. It isn't a Death Eater.

"Aberforth, thank goodness," I say, smiling a little. "How is everyone holding out?" From the little I have seen on my way here, it was impossible to tell which side was winning. The old man shrugs, lowering his wand as well.

"There have been casualties on both sides, I am sure," he says slowly. My first thought is Remus. Is he alive? Has he been injured? Where is he? "I don't know of anyone important dying yet." I try to figure out what he means by that. Was Harry all right?

"Well, where is-" I start.

"The last I saw Remus he was off fighting Dolohov," Aberforth tells me, cutting me off. "Near the Great Hall." He nods at me. "Go." He doesn't have to tell me twice.

I sprint off, throwing a quick thank you behind me. All at once I'm back in the thick of things, and curses are bouncing off the walls. I find myself falling to the floor as I am hit with a painful stunning spell in the back. I pick myself up, turning back to see who my attacker was.

"Auntie Bella," I hiss, smirking when she growls at the nickname.

"Dearest Nymphie," she responds with an equal amount of venom. With a flick of her wand she sends a spiraling curse at me, and I block it just in time. I glance behind me nervously; I was almost to the Great Hall. Where was Remus?

"Looking for your darling wolf?" Bellatrix teases, hurling more spells my way. I block each one easily, slowly backing up as I do. From somewhere behind her, I am able to spot Kingsley Shacklebolt running from behind my aunt. I nod at him, and before Bellatrix has the time to turn around, Shacklebolt hits her with a binding curse.

"Thank you," I call out, and I pivot on my heel and run again, heart pounding. That was twice so far I have nearly been killed, I think bitterly. Dying won't help anyone.

I reach the Great Hall and I trip, feeling sick when I do. It's a body that I've tripped over, and there are more where it came from.

When I reach the staircase I stop, turning around quickly. Aberforth had said he was here.. hadn't he?

"Dora!" I turn as soon as I hear his voice. Among the people of the room, both living and dead, I can't find him. I dodge spells as I run towards where I had heard him.

I find Remus soon, battling Antonin Dolohov, just as Aberforth had said. I immediately race to his side, helping as he fought off the Death Eater.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asks me roughly, barely sparing me a glance.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I answer steadily. "Impedimenta!"

"Being unreasonable," he hisses without hesitation. I can't help but roll my eyes. This is the biggest battle I've seen in years, and he actually believed I would stay home?

"I couldn't stay," I say evenly with a shrug, knowing he would understand. I know he would be just as restless as I was, sitting waiting when I could easily be killed at any moment.

"Go home," he says sternly, shooting something fast and blue at his opponent.

"Don't be ridiculous, Remus," I answer, appalled. "I'm staying with you, of course. You're my husband."

Everything else happens at once, and time seems to stop. Remus reaches for my hand and I grab it, a small comfort for here and now. He turns his head to look at me, and I give a cry of alarm. Only it's too late.

There's a terrifying blast of what looks and feels like an electric shock aimed straight at him. Remus collapses to the ground, and I drop down beside him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Dolohov watch for a moment before heading off to fight someone else, sure he had done his duty.

"Remus," I whisper, taking his hand. I can tell there's nothing left to do, other than stay until the end. He smiles up at me, and I feel my eyes begin to burn. I carefully reach down and brush his light brown hair off of his forehead with my fingers.

"Don't." I do nothing but nod. What else can I do? "I love you, Dora," he says softly, and I give a small smile, ignoring the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"I love you."

"Tell Teddy I love him." I let out a sob, and Remus only shakes his head before leaning back and closing his eyes for the last time.

I take his other hand in mine and cry, completely removed from the world around me. I can't seem to hear anything, only his last "I love you." All I can see is his face, completely peaceful.

He could be sleeping, I think, and for a moment I almost believe it. I don't even have time to move Remus before I hear the all too familiar giggle from behind.

"What is Nymphadora to do?" Bellatrix asks, walking to stand in front of me. I don't move, only stare at her. I have lost the will to fight, something I never could have dreamed I would do. "It's a pity we've lost our beloved mutt."

"Just do it," I say calmly, devoid of all emotion. My aunt smirks at me before shrugging.

"Have it your way, then," she answers coldly, raising her wand as I stand up.

And the two words I have always feared the most are like music to my ears as the bright green spell clouds my vision.

I fall.


End file.
